


Quickey

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl Horny and decides to have some fun with Y/n</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickey

Y/n sat comfortably watching as everyone walked around doing their usual routine. Across the fences that kept them safe she watched the walkers that gathered there after time. She could tell that there were more of them than before. Every week is like the number increases. The sound of a car approaching caught her attention. Running to open the gates she's helped by Glenn and Maggie. The car safely drives in with Rick, Carl and Michonne. Hurrying to close the gates she look over her shoulder she manages to catch Carl looking at her. She blushes a little ever since she became a part of the group Carl was always there for her even when her little sister was killed by a walker. He was so sweet and held her as she cried every night coping with her loss. Since then She's ha a crush on Carl. Their eyes met and she could see something in his eye. Wanting. Lust. In between her legs she could feel herself getting hot. Looking away from his heated eyes she helped close the gate and walked away. Passing by Carl his gaze followed her every move. His eyes moved to the way she moved her hips back and forth making him hard in his pants. Looking around he saw everyone was busy doing their own thing. Sighing he followed Y/n. He was going for it.

Y/n had just made it inside when her arm was pulled and she turned around fast to see Carl there. "Carl?" He kissed forcefully, although it was her first kiss she couldn't help but get really excited. Grasping him by the shirt she pulled him close, the kiss deepening. "I want you." Carl whispered in her ear nibbling on it causing her to shiver with delight. Yes its her first time doing anything like this but she felt so excited. She managed to nod as an answer. She kissed her down her neck. She could tell he was inexperienced just like her, they know nothing of sex but that didn't mean they're less horny. Carl placed his hand on her breast and massaged them. She shook in his arms. "Carl...." She moaned a little. Carl lifted her shirt and un-hooked her bra. Embarrassed Y/n covered her chest.

"Let me see them." Carl told her with a heated gaze. Summoning up the courage she let her b-cups free. Carl sigh with excitement he almost came in his pants. "Beautiful." He whispered and touched her much to sensitive nipples. Leaning in he suckled her nipple in his warm hot mouth. She arched her back at the feeling. Carl explored her sensitive nipple seeing what made her go crazy. "That feels good." Y/n told him She reached down feeling him through his pants. Carl broke the contact between the both of them giving her the chance to remove most of his clothing and leaving him in only his boxers. Curious she pulled his boxers down and gasped. His cock is huge! "Can it fit?" She asked more to herself. "Only one way to find out." Carl took of whatever she had on and leaned her over the table. "Ready?" He asked. Y/n nodded. She was ready for him she wanted him.

Carl positioned himself behind her and rubbed himself in the wetness surrounding her pussy lips. Carl pushed in and slipped into y/n tight pussy. Y/n gasped at the feeling. Her eyes closed tight at the burning coming from her private area. Carl moaned loudly as he came inside of her. Carl pulled out with a sigh. Y/n turned to Carl. "We're not done." Looking at his cock she saw that it was still hard. "Come here." She sat him down and got on top. Grabbing his member she positioned him by her entrance, and sank on to it. The feeling of pleasure went through her body. "Oh wow." She moaned throwing her head back as she road Carl. "So fucking good." "really good." Carl moving his hips with hers. Carl could feel himself about to cum again. "Y/n, I'm about to cum." "Oh yes cum. Please cum." Carl moaned loudly as he filled up with more of his cum. Carl; held on tight to Y/n taking in her scent. "That was crazy." Y/n said. "Yea." Getting off they both got dressed and joined the others. Nobody seemed to notice they were gone. Just as they were going to do their shores. Carl took Y/n hand in his. "Come to my cell tonight." He said with obvious intentions. Smiling she said yes.


End file.
